The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines draw air into an intake manifold through an induction system that may be regulated by a throttle. The air in the intake manifold is distributed to a plurality of cylinders and combined with fuel to create an air/fuel (A/F) mixture. In spark ignition, direct injection (SIDI) engines, fuel injectors inject the fuel directly into the cylinders. The cylinders include pistons that compress the A/F mixture. Spark plugs generate spark to combust the compressed A/F mixture within the cylinders thereby driving the pistons. The movement of the pistons rotatably turns a crankshaft and generates drive torque.